


【最王】Frost Crystal

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.本文是明日方舟paro的最王文，CP24的突发无料，在小吉的生日时公开，伪装成生贺。2.封面由 @Seraph丶绘羽 绘制，给这篇文拉了好大的门面！3.预防性OOC预警，锅都是我的，世界是小总统的4.这是第三个年头了呢，我们的小总统也三岁了www最后小总统生日快乐！你的白模的背影可真是太美丽了！还有可爱的小手手！腿！身体……[静音.jpg]
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	【最王】Frost Crystal

01 计划  
“好闲啊……”  
梳着双马尾的女孩趴在沙发上无所事事地看着手机，突然她柔顺的栗色头发随着两只长长的耳朵抖了一抖，不知道看到了什么，她开口提出疑问道：“我说，leader！为什么能天使可以去休假而我们却不行呢？”  
“这还用问吗？加涅特酱。”  
回应她的是一个有气无力的声音，这个声音从老板椅上传出来，如果这人没有开口都不会有人发现那里竟然还有个人。  
他停顿了一下，“吱嘎”一声将老板椅转了过来。那是一位年龄看起来并不大的少年，发尾微翘带有罕见的紫色，长长的耳朵柔软地垂在两侧，显得人畜无害。  
然而就是这样看起来人畜无害的少年，他一边擦拭着自己的爱枪一边咋舌道：“啧，真不愧是银灰家族，怪不得谢拉格附近整块区域的业务一直都是倒数。我觉得那只企鹅是想报复我，才把我扔到这个冻死人的地方。”  
“你做什么事得罪他了吗？”  
“没有啊~”  
“好可疑！”她蹬蹬蹬地凑到leader边上盯着他说：“说实话leader！你是不是把boss珍藏的鱼吃掉了？小心这辈子都回不去哦。”  
“尼嘻嘻，肉的味道可是很棒的，吃一次就会爱上它的哦~”  
少年调皮地向加涅特伸出了双手，一副想要抓住她的样子。  
“呜哇！好可怕~要被吃掉了~”  
但是再怎么自娱自乐，这个地方终究是偏远的小支部，偌大的办公室里只有他们两个人，其中寂寞可想而知。  
胡闹过后，加涅特趴在办公桌边上，委屈巴巴地盯着她的leader，用有点走调的声音说：“王马大人……我们什么时候能回总部呢？我想芙洛莱特了。”  
“我有预感，很快我就能回去了，甚至还能有个美丽的邂逅。”  
“我觉得你的第六感很差，没有一次是对的。”  
“加涅特酱，到时候我回去了，你也要好好驻守在这里啊！可不能让业务再下跌了呀。”  
“啊啊！不……嗯？”  
加涅特还没来得及求饶，一阵急促地铃声响起，这是特殊线路的电话铃声，只有重要客户才知道这个号码。  
王马朝少女摆了摆手，收起嬉皮笑脸的表情，随即接起电话。  
“你好，这里是企鹅物流。……了解！是老地方见吗？……明天9点，威兰卡火车站……正门、电话亭、黑色轿车……明白了，订单已收到，感谢选择企鹅物流，祝您生活愉快，再见。”  
在一阵对话后，王马挂了电话，不过他没有恢复嬉皮笑脸的表情，而是眯眼盯着眼前的电话，仿佛要把它盯出个洞。  
“leader，怎么了？有麻烦？”  
“嗯……”  
他没有回答，而是发出了一声意味不明的声音。  
“明天需要协助你吗？”  
“不了，你留在这里。”  
“leader！”  
面对着急的加涅特，王马露出了一个“亲切”的笑容，说：“还会有别的业务，这里少了你怎么行？听话，我不会有事的。”  
少女知道，自己无法说服他，只能咬了咬下唇咽下自己的不安道：“请不要乱来。”  
她这模样好像是遭遇了什么生离死别的事，突然王马觉得有些好笑，他揉了揉对方柔软的耳朵道：“尼嘻嘻，这次结束后我们就回总部，然后放个大假！”  
  
02 邂逅  
第二天，王马穿着便服大衣，拎着一个大箱子准时来到了威兰卡火车站。  
这里原来是很繁华的地方，但自从天灾开始肆虐之后，固定的城市逐渐被废弃，人们都搬到了移动都市上生活，这里也变得无人光顾，如今偌大的火车站只有零星几个人。  
他远远地就看见有一辆黑色的高档轿车停在附近的小巷口，四面的玻璃均贴有不透光的特殊膜，完全看不见里面的情况。  
怎么看这辆车都散发着可疑的气息，王马轻笑一声，走上前轻轻敲了一下副驾驶的车门：“早上好，企鹅物流的「Dice」。”  
话音刚落，车门发出了很轻的一声解锁的声音，随即副驾驶的门打开了很小一条缝。对方的意思已经很明显了，他不动声色的打开了自己箱子的锁扣后无言地坐上了车。  
这次的顾客似乎一点都不想让人看到自己的长相，即使在车内依然戴着兜帽和大大的墨镜，围巾围到鼻尖，完全遮住了整张脸。  
他抱着自己的箱子坐下，透过后视镜发现车里原本就有一位客人。车的后排趟着一个少年，似乎是菲林，他毛茸茸的尾巴无力地垂下，好像还沾着点红色，显得有点可怜。  
“你在看什么？”  
对方发现王马一直在看后座，显得非常警惕，语气也变得不是很友善。  
“他受伤了吗？”  
“他就是这次的货物，送到切尔诺伯格，坐标等一下会发给你。”  
王马瞟了一眼边上的人，微笑地说道：“运送活物的话，可是要多加钱的哦。”  
“我知道，钱不是问题。”  
“那么谢谢惠顾~我回去准备一下，明天开始……”  
话还没说完，他就听到了落锁的声音。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“不准回去，今天就走，我会跟着你一起走。”  
“这你就说笑了，这辆车根本没法开到切尔诺伯格，更何况还拖着个伤员。”  
“我们坐火车，12点有一班车直达切尔诺伯格。”  
“他怎么办？”王马点了点后排那个还在沉睡的睡美人，“这样只会被怀疑吧。”  
“你给我搞定！不然我叫你来做什么！”  
听到他的话，王马沉默了下来，低着头一副生气了的模样。然而片刻之后，他抬起头露出一个非常职业的笑容道：“了解~1小时之内准备完毕，请在原地等候。”  
※  
不到一小时，王马就回来了，他带回来一把轮椅和一盒急救箱。  
“这是什么？”委托人警惕地盯着眼前的东西。  
“企鹅物流99.9%保证货物送达。”  
王马一边说一边将少年从车中拖出来放在轮椅上，撩开他的额发查看了一下他的伤口，并不深，他迅速拿出消毒药水和绷带，为少年清创包扎。  
大概是因为疼痛，菲林的少年眉头紧锁发出了小声的呻吟。  
“货物在半路因为感染死掉了，会影响我们企鹅物流的声誉。”  
王马似乎在跟身后的人说话，又仿佛在自言自语。然而即使在说话他也没有停下手中的工作，他为少年细致地绑上绷带之后，不紧不慢地从急救箱里拿出了一个针管，排尽空气后卷起对方的袖子就准备注射。  
这时暂时沉默的委托人又张开了他碎烦的口道：“这是什么？”  
“你也不想他在半路上醒来吧？这支针可以保证他睡12个小时不会醒。”  
说着他将针头扎进了少年的皮肤内。随着液体的推入，少年紧皱的眉头逐渐舒展开来，恢复了他睡美人的模样。  
王马盯着他的脸稍微有点出神，这人的脸漂亮得很清爽，睫毛很长但不会让人觉得浮夸，完全在他的好球区里，如果在平常遇见说不定会主动搭讪。  
不过工作期间总是有没眼力劲儿的家伙，身后的委托人看他很久没动静，开口提醒道：“好了没有？我们赶时间！”  
“啧！”  
欣赏美人的活动被打断，王马小声咋舌了一下，将少年的衣物整理整齐后转过身，又一次露出了商业的笑容。  
“那么，我们走吧~”  
  
03 启程  
经过乔装和小小的贿赂，王马他们很顺利地上了火车。  
他们为少年定了一个高档独立的卧铺，不过目的是远离普通人，避人耳目。名义上王马是少年的恋人，他来这里接遭遇了意外的少年回家，而委托人是请来的保镖。  
“你不休息吗？至少还要8个小时才会到切尔诺伯格哦。”  
王马停下给躺在床上的少年喂水的手，转过头看着委托人。那人坐在另一张床上，并没有休息，而是一直在不停地抖脚，明显很烦躁的模样。  
“跟你没关系，你管好他就行了。”  
王马看对方没有任何对话的意图，只得放弃似地举起双手，开口道：“是是，我就是请来照顾睡美人的小保姆。”  
这时他瞟到了那人一直斜背着的一个长匣，目测内容物是长条形的东西，从重要程度来看应该是武器之类的，也许是魔杖，也许是棍棒，也有可能是剑。  
不过即使问也绝对不会回答，反而有可能会激怒对方，因此王马很知趣地转过了头，继续面对他的美人儿。  
少年似乎是谢拉格附近国家出生的，他的耳朵不是很大很尖，相较于其他地方的菲林，他的耳朵看起来小小软软，非常可爱。  
王马有种想去捏捏看的冲动，不过碍于这个房间还有别人，就此作罢。  
“醒来一定要告诉我你叫什么哦~”  
他如同耳语一般的声音，瞬间消失在火车的轻微噪声之中，无人听见。  
※  
无人交流的旅途十分无聊，很快王马就坐在椅子上睡着了。  
不知道过了多久，突然急促的刹车将他从椅子上甩了下去，脑袋狠狠地撞在了少年的身上。  
“唔、啊……”  
疼痛让他有点说不出话，只得捂着脑袋小声呻吟。不过即使这样他依旧没有忘记查看一下少年的情况，也许是因为药物，他依旧在沉睡，没有醒来的迹象。  
王马抬起头看到窗外远处切尔诺伯格的建筑，还有穿着红黑色衣服逐渐靠近的一些人。  
“怎么回……”  
他转身想问身后的委托人，不过发觉这人似乎情况不大对。  
他的墨镜掉在了地上，围巾也被扯开，可以看到脖子上有星星点点的黑色晶体。此刻他直接跪在地板上紧紧抓住胸前的布料，痛苦地喘息，怎么看都不像是因为刚才的刹车导致的情况。  
“啊啊~果然呢~”  
眼前的人的情况他很清楚，不如说是再清楚不过，感染者在死亡前都会这样，痛苦无助，身体中仿佛有天灾在肆虐，最后一个个黑色的结晶从身体里「砰」一下爆出来，再感染其他的人。  
“喂，还能说话吗？”  
“什……么……”  
“还能说话就行。”王马走过去蹲在他的面前，笑眯眯地问：“第一个问题，电话哪里弄到的？”  
虽然是没头没脑的一句话，但是对方听懂了，事到如今他也不遮遮掩掩了，他说：“我们……把她杀了……通讯录里……找到。”  
“原来如此，感谢你的解答，我们只要知道她没有故意传播就够了，毕竟是老主顾，我们也不想错信他人。”  
全程王马都保持着商业化的微笑，反而让人觉得有些冷冰冰。  
“第二个问题，外面那群人是来接他的？”  
“什么……哈啊、人？”  
“整合运动。”  
“哪只部队的！他们怎么会！”  
“那你不清楚咯？货物还是需要运到指定地址？”  
刚刚激动地发言已经用完了这人的力气，此刻他只能无言地点头。  
“哒哈~那最后一个问题，你有药吗？”  
答案可想而知。  
“那么永别了。”  
王马迅速抽出腰间备用的一把小手枪，朝着那人的脑袋开了一枪，瞬间红色和白色弄脏了他身后的地板和床铺。  
“唔……”  
枪声过后，一个好听的声音从王马身后传来。这时他的睡美人醒来了，时间刚好，王马为自己对麻醉剂剂量的把控之精准感到自豪，完全没想到这也许是自己撞他那一下导致的。  
“啊……啊……”  
刚醒来的少年意识还不是特别清楚，口中只能发出一些破碎的声音。他的手不由自主地向前伸，想要抓住什么，很快便被一双温暖的手握住了。  
“这……里……”  
一个模糊的人影出现在少年的眼中，不是之前的人，是来救自己的吗？他如此想到，手不由得收紧了起来。  
王马没有催促他，而是握着他的手等待他恢复。  
“可以站起来吗？”  
这时少年清醒了不少，他听话地站起身，虽然还有些摇晃，但是行走没有问题。  
看少年没有问题，王马迅速从死尸上扒下了那个长匣，背在自己身上。拎起自己的箱子向着窗户狠狠一砸，窗户应声而碎。  
“这是……”  
没让少年说完，王马便拉住了他的手，一脚踩在窗台上，回头微笑地说：“要逃咯~”  
阳光照在王马的脸上，晃得人眼花，少年用另一只手微微遮住眼睛，才看清眼前的人，这时他觉得这人可爱的脸有点帅。  
  
04 旅途  
他们离开火车的时候，整合运动的大部分人已经上了火车，因此王马只是收拾了几个守门的小角色后，便顺利地逃离了包围圈。没有受到过多的阻碍，甚至途中他还抢了一辆整合运动的车，明目张胆地开着车向切尔诺伯格驶去。  
然而切尔诺伯格看着好像挺近，可在天黑到达果然还是太勉强，所以他决定在一幢废弃的旅馆中留宿一晚。  
少年很聪明，在离开了火车之后，他逐渐清醒过来，身边这只兔子看似是将他从绑架犯手中救出来的英雄，然而那人的目的地依旧是切尔诺伯格，他就知道世界上没有这么好心的事。自己没有亲人，不会有人请雇佣兵，自己也与他素未谋面，怎么会来救自己。  
他不想再受伤了，所以一路上都戴着兜帽，将自己的喜怒哀乐都藏在兜帽下，沉默地被这只紫色的兔子拉来拉去。  
王马选择的这个废弃旅馆，外面看起来很破，不过里面还挺干净，除了有些灰尘，别的还跟原先没有区别。  
他用铁丝随便撬开了一个房间的门，进门后就一屁股坐在床上，呈大字躺平。  
“啊啊！今天一天累死了！”  
没有任何回应，他侧过身发现少年依旧站在门边，阴沉沉的就像不法分子。  
他拍了拍身边的床铺说道：“来，到哥哥这里来。”  
少年鄙视地看了他一眼道：“你不怕我逃走吗？”  
“一个手无缚鸡之力的文弱幼猫，我有什么好怕的？再抓回来就行了。”  
听到了理所当然的回答，少年放弃似的走向王马……的对面，端正地坐在椅子上，面无表情地看着他。  
“诶！不来床上吗？”  
“可以放我走吗？”  
“不行~”  
“可以送我去罗德岛吗？”  
“我们99.9%保证货物送达。”  
“即使货物不愿意？”  
“即使货物不愿意。”  
“企鹅物流是这样的公司吗？”  
“毕竟在乱世中也要吃饭嘛~”  
说到吃饭，少年的肚子咕噜噜的叫了起来。  
“肚子饿了？”  
说着王马起身跳下床，打开他的箱子，这里面放着他的两把mp5冲锋枪还有一些应急食品。他拿出一包扔给嗷嗷待哺的少年，而自己却什么都没拿。  
少年看着食物有点怀疑，不过想着对方没有理由杀自己，便打开了包装。  
“碎了……”  
“特殊情况忍耐一下吧。”  
“你不吃？”  
“尼嘻嘻，我有这个~”  
王马从腰包里掏出了一根棒棒糖，透明绿色的棒棒糖在月光下散发着诡异的色泽，给人一种这是固体聚合剂的错觉。  
“呃……这是可以吃的吗？”  
“能量充足、营养丰富，想吃吗？求我就给你吃。”  
“不，不用了，我没有吃聚合剂的嗜好。”  
“真心话说出来咯。”  
“……”  
少年看了一眼王马含着棒棒糖笑眯眯的模样，有点不好意思地扭过头，将微微泛红的脸藏在兜帽下。  
他无言地啃着手中的饼干，很快便吃完了。大概是饿久了，这么一小包饼干完全不能满足。  
“那、那个……”  
他结结巴巴地开口想再要一点，然而王马即使看穿了他，还是坏心眼的装作看不懂道：“嗯？啊！我是企鹅物流的「Dice」，本名王马小吉，可以叫我小吉哦~”  
“那个……王马君……我、我可以……可以再要一包吗？”  
少年的声音越来越小声，最后变成了蚊子叫。  
见此情景，王马在暗处露出了胜利的微笑，开口道：“想吃就自己动手，不过要坐到我这边来！”  
说着他把箱子搬到了床上，拍了拍身边的床铺。  
少年不知道这人到底想干什么，犹豫再三觉得他应该不会害人，最终还是走了过去，坐在床最外面的边缘，一副随时准备逃跑的模样。  
“这么害怕干什么？”  
少年看着王马安分地坐在一边，便放松下来拿起一包饼干。  
他刚要打开就感觉到有人摸上了自己的尾巴，他吓得浑身毛都炸起来了，刚想逃跑，尾巴却被一把抱住了。  
“疼！王马君！你做什么？”  
“你吃你的，不用管我。”  
说着王马把头埋进了少年蓬松的绒毛里，蹭了蹭，心满意足地倒在了床上。  
“唔……你这让我怎么吃……”  
弱点被人抓在手心，少年感觉很奇怪，他想把尾巴抽出来，可感觉到身后的人似乎在发抖。切尔诺伯格的晚上很冷，这只兔子看起来并不是在雪境出生的，穿得也并不多，冷到发抖也是自然。  
这么想着，少年也不再挣扎，继续安静地吃着手中的饼干。  
“我说，告诉我你的名字吧。”  
不一会儿，王马闷闷的声音从绒毛中传出来，少年听到后停下了咀嚼的动作，他看着手中的饼干，不知道在想什么。  
不知道过了多久，他才悠悠地开口道：“叫我「Goods」好了。”  
  
05 归途·前夜  
第二天，他们又一次踏上了去往切尔诺伯格的路途。  
这座城市是如今天灾之下为数不多的大型都市之一，然而本应繁华的街道上，此刻鲜有人迹，四处都蒙上了一层阴霾。  
王马的车一路上如昨天一般几乎无人阻拦，不过他也注意到城市的角落里有不少人在观察他们，似乎一有命令便会冲出来。  
他冷笑一声，对身边的人说道：“咕酱，送到地方之后你想做什么？”  
少年自称为「Goods」，然而王马一直不会好好喊别人的名字，他听到名字的一瞬间就想好了外号，「咕酱」就是他起的外号，不过少年似乎不是很喜欢。  
“咕……听着我像是猫头鹰，算了。”「Goods」拉了拉帽檐，将自己的脸藏在更深的阴影里。他偏头看着窗外，沉默片刻继续说道：“什么都不做，我不会成为整合运动。”  
“呼嗯~~”  
听到「Goods」的回答，王马露出了一个意味深长的笑容。  
“你笑什么？”  
“尼嘻嘻，没什么~咕酱我们到咯。”  
随着他的视线，「Goods」发现车停在了一个小巷里，而车的前面站了几个拿着武器并且戴着面具的人，完全看不出样貌与种族，是整合运动。  
王马放下车窗探出头向对面招了招手，大声喊道：“呦~这里是企鹅物流的「Dice」，你们的货物送到了！”  
他并不想下车，双手攥紧成拳头，紧张地坐在座位上，想着有没有机会逃跑。然而王马并没有给他机会，他第一时间拎起箱子下车，哒哒哒地跑到副驾驶门前，亲切地为他拉开了车门。  
“睡美人，我们下车了。”  
“……”  
「Goods」无言地走下车，放弃似地走向对方。  
突然他听见了整合运动里有人对王马说：“你，我还要你背上的匣子，扔过来。”  
他知道里面装着什么，说真的他一点都不希望王马把这个交给那群人，他们只会用它造成更多的悲剧，他不想看到这点。然而他也知道王马只是个快递员，把货物送到目的地是他的职责，即使他交出了长匣，他也不想多苛责什么。  
可是……  
“尼嘻嘻，客人你们在说什么啊？”  
“我说把……”  
“这可是我的战利品啊~怎么可能给你们！咕酱~不准动！”  
说着「Goods」感觉有颗子弹从脸旁擦过，它不偏不倚打中了刚刚说话的那位整合运动成员的脑袋。  
“敌人吗！快联……”  
“快……啊！”  
“啊啊……”  
王马在开枪后便丢掉了没有子弹的手枪，迅速打开箱子掏出爱枪，没让这些人做出进一步动作，全部在弹雨中化为虚无。而这个过程中，完全没有伤害到「Goods」，即使是血丝也没有出现。  
“尼嘻嘻，你们的工作我已经做完了，接下来是新的委托啦~可不要投诉我哦！哒哈，已经听不到了。”  
「Goods」盯着缓步走近的王马，不着痕迹地后退了一步，狐疑地问道：“你是接了别人的委托？”  
“是哦，我可是99.9%保证货物安全送达。”  
“委托人是谁？”  
“咕酱哦~”  
“请不要耍我……那么，这回要去哪里？”  
“罗德岛。”  
“你的委托人是罗德岛的干员？”  
听到这三个字少年难得露出了高兴的表情，虽然罗德岛并不是慈善机构，但是他们对于治疗矿石病与对待矛盾的理念令他颇有好感，不由自主地亲近。  
少年笑起来很好看，浅浅的酒窝点缀着原本就漂亮的脸变得更加可爱，王马很喜欢却也不由得想再欺负他一下。  
“尼嘻嘻，谁知道，到底对不对呢~”  
“……”  
看着少年又一次变成了警惕的小兽，王马心满意足地笑了出来，他将其中一把mp5背在背后，再一次拉起少年的手说道：“我们走吧。”  
※  
能天使的假期午餐是从甜点开始。  
此刻她正坐在切尔诺伯格最有名的甜点店门口，准备享用店里最有名的苹果派。也许是因为整合运动的渗透，切尔诺伯格的街头变得无比冷清，对此这位虔诚的女孩无比心痛，这几天的休假一直都觉得很没意思，只有此刻的苹果派才能抚慰心灵。  
然而她刚叉起一块就听到好像有人在叫她，由远及进，越来越响，没等她反应过来她就被什么人一把拉走了。  
“能天使！只有你能救我了！”  
“哈？”  
拉她的人还能是谁，这不是全公司最会闯祸的小兔子吗？如果企鹅物流有个排行榜，这只兔子闯下的祸绝对能把能天使远远地甩在身后，当然天使小姐也坚决否认自己容易闯祸。  
她刚想发火，身后原本坐着的地方就燃起了熊熊烈火，当然苹果派也一起牺牲了。  
“啊————！”  
她的心痛从声音中就能感觉出来，可是她还被王马拉着，完全不能去抢救食物，只能看着它在烈火中化为灰烬。  
转过几个弯，他们钻进了一条潮湿的小巷，似乎已经甩掉了追兵，这时她才发现身边还有个人，是一位漂亮的菲林，不过戴着兜帽看不清楚脸。  
“你欠人高利贷了？”  
“我抢了个人。”  
听到这句话，能天使闭上眼沉思片刻开口道：“我一直觉得你总有一天会犯罪，没想到这么快，请去自首。”  
“喂！这可是委托人耶！”王马凑到「Goods」的身边，说道：“他要去罗德岛。能天使，帮个忙吧，我现在只能依靠你了。”  
“罗德岛？啊……的确听说他们现在就在切尔诺伯格附近……但是这是你的任务，我参与不大好吧？”  
“哪里不好了！你看咕酱多可爱！”  
能天使很无语地看着眼前的兔子，心想这跟可不可爱有什么关系？他这副模样好像展示自己男朋友有多好一样，感觉真奇怪。  
“可爱也没……”突然她注意到巷口有黑影闪过，两年与这群人的作战经验让她瞬间警觉起来，她一把拉过菲林的少年喊道：“嗯？！小心！”  
穿戴着光学迷彩的整合运动成员，悄无声息地靠近他们，在极近的距离扣动了扳机。  
王马听到警告迅速向后退去，而能天使也一个转身轻松地躲过了所有袭来的凶器，她将「Goods」扔在地上，拿起自己的枪与王马一同向子弹袭来的方向射击。  
只听到数声闷响，空中出现了一朵朵血花，随后一个带着面具的人倒在了地上，已经没有了气息。  
但是他们不敢再在这里停留了，整合运动已经发现了他们，能天使端起她的枪向巷口跑去，她回头对王马说：“快点带着你的男朋友从另一边离开，我去解决这边的人。”  
“男……？？”  
没等「Goods」抗议出声，王马便将他从地上拉起，迈开腿向着黑暗的巷子深处跑去。  
这里是切尔诺伯格的旧城区，小巷四通八达如迷宫一般，「Goods」只觉得自己被王马拉着转过一个又一个的拐角。前没有敌人袭来，后没有追兵追上，他觉得那些人应该已经被能天使收拾光了，因此逐渐放慢了脚步。  
“不要停下脚步，快跑！”  
“但是……”  
突然，有什么从前方偏上的地方射出划破了王马的腰包，绿莹莹的糖果全都掉在了脚下的水坑里，迅速融化变成了一滩绿色的水。  
这里是一条笔直的通路，没有任何掩体，距离最近的拐角也有将近5米。那人使用的应该是弓弩，再次上箭应该只剩下2秒，局势紧迫，王马来不及举起枪射击，唯一能做得只有向后推开少年，用身体为他挡住那一箭。  
“唔！”  
这一次弓箭击中了他的右肩，红色的血沿着手臂流下，同样滴在水坑里，两种颜色混在一起变成了奇怪的深色。  
他低头看着脚下的绿色，不知道是什么表情，但可以看到他狠狠地咬住了下嘴唇。  
“王马君！”  
王马没有理睬「Goods」，他对着弓箭射来的阴暗处露出了胜利的笑容，用左手稳稳地抬起了手中的枪道：“真可惜啊，其实我是左撇子。”  
子弹射出，不远处重物应声落地。  
这么有利的地形也只射出了一支箭，说明这里应该也只有一个人看守。他们暂时安全了，王马紧绷着的神经顿时松弛下来，双腿一软坐在了水坑里。  
直到这时少年才清楚的认识到什么是战场，才看清自己有多么愚蠢。他想上前看一下王马的情况，然而不知道触动了他哪片逆鳞，突然非常凶地对他大喊道：“滚开！”  
“……”  
“……”  
不一会儿，能天使解决完追兵回来却发现两人陷入了沉默。  
王马已经拔掉了弩箭，正在默默地为自己止血包扎，而少年却不敢上前，站在不远处安静地看着他。这种别扭的场景不会撼动能天使半分，可王马脚下的液体却让她惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
“「Dice」这……你……”  
王马苦笑了一下道：“这回你有理由了吗？可以帮我吗？”  
“我明白了，我会保护你们到达罗德岛。”  
  
06 归途·深夜  
传闻罗德岛巨大的移动船已经行驶到了切尔诺伯格附近，他们到这里究竟是来做什么的，对于王马他们来说并不重要，他们只是想尽快到达那边，心怀着各自的目的。  
然而罗德岛在切尔诺伯格东南侧，旧城区在西北侧，他们需要横跨整座城市才能到达目的地。  
放在平常这也许是观光的好主意，但如今城市中有无数潜伏着的整合运动成员，他们正瞪大眼睛四处寻找「Goods」和王马的踪迹。  
王马一行人在躲藏中迎来了夜幕降临，虽然趁着夜色赶路是最好的选择，但是面对一个伤员，还有一个不谙世事的小少爷，能天使考虑再三后，决定今晚必须找个地方躲藏起来，休整状态、回复体力。  
起先王马的态度是坚决反对，他认为就应该趁着夜色赶紧走，可是被能天使冷淡的一句话说服了。  
「我可不想运送一颗加热中的炸弹。」  
最终他们选择了一个废弃的小学校的体育用品室，一方面这里远离人群，可以避免无谓的牺牲，另一方面，小学结构简单，没有过多可以躲藏埋伏的地方，易于排除危险，而且这个房间只有一扇门，也便于警戒。  
一走进体育用品室，王马就将一堆积满了灰尘的器械推倒并且堆在一起，搭建起一堵像是墙一样的障碍物，然后自己躲进了那后面，也不管漫天的灰尘。  
“咳咳咳，王马你做什么！”  
“呼……不准进来！”  
「Goods」不知道这只兔子在发什么疯，难道是返祖现象？变得很想打洞吗？还是说发情……  
他漫无边际地胡思乱想，越来越不靠谱。突然肩膀被人拍了一下，差点吓得魂都飞了。  
“啊！”  
“啊——！你干什么？吓我一跳。”  
“呃……”  
回想起刚才的胡思乱想，他有点脸红，幸好光线比较暗看不清。他摸了摸鼻尖，扯开话题问道：“没、没什么，能天使小姐你找到什么有用的东西了吗？”  
能天使也没兴趣刨根问底，她拉起「Goods」的手说：“来，给你看个好东西。”  
※  
能天使说的好东西就是藏在这个学校某处的食物。  
当然这些食物并不是她藏在这里的，这些应该是过去法律规定的灾害应急食品，会放在固定的地方。只是没想到在天灾来临之后，这个北方的城市里的一个小学还能贯彻这个法律。  
她原本是没抱任何希望去随便翻翻看，没想到真给她找到了，虽然只是一些快过保质期干巴巴的饼干，但是有了这些今晚他们就不用饿肚子了。  
「Goods」看着手中的饼干，想起了昨天的情景，他觉得应该给那个挖洞自闭的兔子也拿点去。  
他刚想开口问一下能天使的意见，她就扔下句我去弄点更好的东西，一溜烟跑了。没办法，他只能自己一个人去了。  
“那个，王马君……”他回到体育用品的小山前轻轻敲了几下，“我们找到了一些食物，你想……”  
“不要，走开。”  
“……对不起。”  
自从离开了小巷，王马一直就这样一个态度，少年心中对他也有愧疚之情，所以也不敢多说什么，只是默默地将食物放在了他的出入口后退出了房间。  
在那个房间里让他有种窒息感，出门后他靠在墙边深深地吸了一口气，沿着墙壁缓慢地坐下。也许是冰凉的空气刺激到了气管，他不禁咳嗽了几下。  
“呦~几分钟不见，难道感冒了？”  
健气的女声出现在右耳边，能天使手拿着两只纸杯回来了，杯子似乎还在冒着热气，带来了温暖的感觉。  
“给，这时候你就需要这个了。”  
「Goods」接过她递过来的杯子，发现是一杯速溶咖啡。  
“能天使小姐，这……”  
“嘿嘿，维多利亚人都会随身携带一包咖啡，下午茶可是生命哦。”  
虽然这句话有很多槽点，但是少年还是感觉得出少女的关心。  
“哈哈，谢谢。”  
他泯了一小口咖啡，甜甜的液体流入身体，瞬间温暖了四肢。  
这时他想起了里面的人，有点不好意思地问道：“那个，能天使小姐，不用给王马君也拿一点吗？”  
听到问题，能天使嚼着口中的饼干，思考片刻开口道：“不，他根本不会吃，拿了去也是浪费食物。”  
“为什么……”  
少年瞟了一眼室内，发现饼干的确完全没动过，他有点失落地说：“那个……王马君，是不是还在生气？”  
“嗯~我觉得他没在生气。”  
“那为什么……为什么跟昨天判若两人？”  
她看了看眼前充满愧疚的少年，再瞄了一眼室内的那只兔子，一口喝光了手中的咖啡，坐在少年的身边挤了挤后说道：“咕酱，每个人都有不想让人发现的事，相信我他很想保护你。这种时候就别刨根问底了，你的小兔子到罗德岛就会变回来了。”  
“诶！不、不是我的……”  
能天使的话让他的脸瞬间变成了苹果，他不好意思地拉下帽檐，把自己的脸藏进黑暗里。  
“哈哈哈，咕酱真可爱，怪不得「Dice」这么喜欢你。”  
“请不要取笑我了，能天使小姐。”  
能天使似乎很开心，又打开了一包饼干嚼了起来，头顶的日光灯看起来也亮了几度。  
可即使这样也没法照亮少年心中的阴霾，他总觉得不能就这样丢着王马一个人，然而他不知道自己该怎么做……不，他知道还有个办法，他觉得自己应该下决心了。  
  
07 归途·后夜  
一夜无事，能天使与「Goods」轮流守夜度过了这个夜晚，当然主要是后者。  
期间好几次看见整合运动的人在不远处徘徊，每次都是用厚厚的毯子盖在能天使头上才化险为夷，以至于现在她头上都是灰尘。  
而王马一整夜都没有出来，安静得反常。  
「Goods」很担心他是不是伤口感染昏过去了，正想爬进去看他一下，却正好撞见王马想出来。他看到迎面而来的「Goods」先是很惊讶，随后变得有些生气地对少年开口道：“你挡着我的路了，滚开！我说过别靠近我，没听到吗？”  
少年听话地退了出去，在阳光下他发现王马的脸色似乎变得不是很好，连嘴唇也变得有些苍白。  
是伤口的原因？还是不吃东西的原因？还是因为要保护自己赶路而消耗太多精力和体力的原因？  
他无从得知。  
少年在不远处看着王马与能天使讨论接下来的行动，他的眼睛却一直盯着王马背着的那个长匣，不知道在想什么，变得更加得阴沉。  
“咕酱……咕酱！”  
能天使的声音把他拉回了现实，他如梦初醒一般不知所措地问：“怎、怎么了？”  
“你在想什么啊？我们讨论完了。依然像昨天那样，我去吸引火力，你们两沿着这里走。”说着少女拿出一张地图，她指了指上面的一个地方继续道：“这里穿过这个广场之后会有个隐藏的地下通路，可以一直通向城市的东南方向。这个是这座城市的历史遗留问题，知道入口的人不多，而且大多是快回归吾主的爷爷奶奶了，所以我觉得会相对安全。”  
“那你是怎么知道的？”  
“哼哼，你想知道？”  
“不了……”  
“总之再努力一下，很快就能到了。”  
听着能天使的话，「Goods」瞥了一眼站在原地的王马，此刻他正闭着眼睛抬起头似是在沐浴阳光，初升的朝阳打在他的脸上给人一种他正在变得透明的错觉。  
突然他变得不敢去看他，慌慌张张地低下头，小声对着能天使说：“麻烦你们了……”  
※  
地图上看起来是一个小广场的地方，现实中可不是这样的，要在这么大一块毫无遮蔽物的地方从一边到达另一边，难度可想而知。  
“你说是个小广场。”  
“啊哈哈，跟我家乡的广场比起来的确很小了，你看还看得到对面呢。”  
“哒哈，可以我去吸引火力吗？”  
“哈哈，开什么玩笑，你一个残疾人在想什么啦，你可以爬墙吗？”  
“我现在就可以踩着你的脑袋爬上去。”  
两人笑眯眯地你一句我一句，火药味十足，「Goods」在一旁听得心惊肉跳，不敢出声。  
当然王马不是一个会胡搅蛮缠的人，他知道自己根本无法胜任吸引火力的任务。因此过完嘴瘾之后，他依旧按照预先计划的那样行动。  
最后确认了一遍行动计划之后，能天使向他俩挥了挥手道：“那么我走了！”  
“你死路上，老家的德克萨斯会把我的皮扒了。照顾一下我的皮，我不想变成围脖。”  
“我觉得兔子毛的大衣也不错，哈哈~你们也一切小心，那么，终点再见。”  
说着她单手翻上一旁的矮墙，消失在切尔诺伯格四通八达的道路中。  
不一会儿，不远处便传来了枪声，这是行动开始的象征。  
“我们走。”  
这一次王马并没有拉起「Goods」的手，他的手需要拿着枪，警戒四周。  
穿过这个广场全力奔跑大概需要一分钟，顺利度过这个简短的一分钟后，他们就能暂时安全了。  
然而上天似乎并没有施舍给他们些微怜悯。  
他们跑到广场中间的喷水池的时候，天忽然暗了下来，乌云黑压压的盖在头顶。这时「Goods」突然感觉到了异常，口中吐出的气变得更加明显，他甚至感觉里面有小小的冰晶。  
“王马君，你有没有觉得有点冷？”  
听到少年的话，王马立即停下了脚步，举起枪对着身后的一片阴影喊道：“出来！”  
「♬~♪~♫~」  
随着轻盈的歌声响起，他们周围的气温又低了几度，身边喷水池里的水立马结成了冰块。即使手指被冻得发麻，即使举着枪的手无法抑制地颤抖，王马依旧用枪指着眼前那一片黑暗。  
“最后一次警告！再不出来就开枪了！”  
歌声没有因为警告而停止，气温越来越低，「Goods」感觉自己的脚快冻在地上了。  
“王……王马君，快点走……再不走……”  
“不行，不解决她……唔，根本、根本走不了……”  
王马没有说谎，他不是在这里耍帅，不想尽快逃走，只因为在刚才他就发现脚已经被冻在地上，动弹不得。冰霜的面积还在逐渐扩大，也许不用几分钟就会侵蚀到腰部，到时候想动也许都不能动了。  
情况紧急，他顾不得考虑太多，对着那片阴影打出一串子弹。  
可奇怪的是什么都没发生，歌声依旧，冰霜也在继续扩大，子弹像是凭空消失一般。  
“王、王马君……这是什么、什么声音？”  
子弹消失后「Goods」似乎听到了一点奇怪的蜂鸣声，频率越来越高，嗡嗡嗡地触动着人心中最为恐惧的一部分。  
王马心中的不安逐渐扩大，有一个声音在大声警告他，必须赶快离开这里。  
突然，喷泉的石制边沿被磕掉了一块，这种伤痕他太熟悉了，是子弹弄出来的伤痕。  
为什么会有子弹？是有人在暗处埋伏？还是这个女人还有别的能力？还是……？！  
听着越来越响的蜂鸣声，王马突然想到了一个可能性，他不顾冻僵的身体强行转身一把抱住身后的少年，将他扑倒在地护在身下。  
做完这一系列动作，弹雨便落了下来。  
他射出的子弹被无数的冰晶不断反弹，最终又一次回到了他的身边，而那个不吉的蜂鸣声正是子弹发出的声音。因为速度太快，肉眼捕捉不到子弹的轨迹，只留下可它们划破空气的声音。  
它们并没有原路返回，杂乱无章地随意攻击着任何地方。也正是万幸子弹并没有原路返回，它们也没有全部打在王马的身上，仅有几颗子弹擦过他的衣服，划破了他的皮肤，留下一道道血痕。  
“王马！”  
弹雨很快便停止了，「Goods」挣扎着推开王马坐起身，被自己的子弹伤到的滋味并不好受，王马的脸色并不是很好。  
“我没事……尼嘻嘻，你看都没有打到重要部位……”  
“怎么会没事！”  
自己又一次让对方为自己挡了子弹，其中的愧疚与不甘不言而喻。  
这时他注意到了王马背后的那个长匣，因为刚才的攻击，长匣的外壳被打碎露出了里面的一部分。他咬了咬下唇，仿佛是下定了决心开口道：“王马，我、我也可……”  
“嘘——注意到了吗？歌声停了。”  
经王马的提醒，「Goods」才发现一直环绕在广场上的歌声已经停止了，气温也有些许回升。究竟是为什么他们不想去探究，他们只知道这是一个好机会，也许错过了就再也没有机会逃走了。  
王马拉起「Goods」的手刚想奔跑起来就被身后的男孩一把拉了回来，狠狠地摔在了地上，抬头便发现一个巨大的冰凌从天而降，刺穿了刚刚他们所在的地方。  
“刚研究出来的技术控制起来果然很麻烦。”  
冰冷的女声出现在他们身后，那个一直躲在阴影里的人终于露出了她的真面目。  
那是一位拿着法杖和刀全身雪白的卡斯特，如她的外貌一样，她的存在便给人一种冰冷的压迫力。她身上除了衣物唯一带有色彩的便是脸上一条浅浅的血痕，也许这就是刚才她停止歌声的原因。  
“你们要得到他做什么？”  
“我对他没有兴趣，只是来试验一下新技术，想要他的是另外一个矮子。不过企鹅物流的小矮子你也不要高兴的太早，既然是整合运动需要的人，我一样会把他带走。”  
“阿拉拉，真可怕~你以为你会如愿吗？”  
说这话的时候，有冷汗从他的鬓角流下，看得出来他也没有什么把握从这个女人的手中逃走。  
见此情景，「Goods」很担心他，焦急地说道：“把我交出去吧！委托人的任务重要还是你自己的性命重要啊！”  
他小幅后退了一步，退到少年的身边，深吸一口气，一把抱住他的腰，将他揽入自己的怀中。  
“什……？”  
「Goods」红着脸不知所措，想把王马推开，但是对方的力气很大，一时间根本推不开。  
“你要干什么？”  
“老实点！”  
王马咬紧牙关似乎在忍耐着什么，他缓缓地举起手中的枪，瞄准了那个雪白的卡斯特。  
“你疯了吗！子弹会回来的！”  
“尼嘻嘻，你以为我是谁？我可是企鹅物流的「Dice」大人！”  
说着他扣动了扳机，射出的并不是子弹，而是裹挟着源石能量的魔法弹，子弹蒸发了路上所有的冰晶，笔直地向着它的目标射去。  
“可笑，你以为这样就能攻击到我了吗？”  
说着对方的身前出现了一块厚重的冰墙，而这面冰墙的厚度足以挡下王马的子弹。  
就在谁都觉得这个奋力一搏是无用功的时候，子弹突然偏转了方向，向着一个角落射去，只听见一个类似玻璃破碎的声音响起，广场四周逐渐升起了白雾。  
“……源石装置被发现了吗？”  
在敌人分心之际，王马一下把比自己还高的「Goods」扛在身上，他侧过脸对惊恐的少年微笑地说道：“咕酱，你最好屏住呼吸哦，接下去会很刺激的~对身体不太好。”  
“你、你要做什么……”  
“你知道吗？卡斯特经常被称为兔子，而兔子擅长什么呢……那就是跑！”  
话音刚落，王马的周身出现了微微光芒，而他的眼睛中也出现了红色的光点，随后他如离弦之箭冲了出去。  
“呜！”  
其实根本不用屏住呼吸，仅仅是风压便压得少年喘不过气。  
他艰难地睁开双眼，从眯缝中看到身后有冰凌在追赶，然而它们速度根本达不到这么快，很快便没了踪影。  
可是王马呢？王马究竟怎么样了？  
少年想确认王马的状态，然而他的角度完全看不到，只能听到王马那快到令人害怕的心跳。  
※  
他们的终点是一个废弃的旅馆，王马甩下所有追兵后，率先到达了这里。  
此刻，他的状态很不好，把「Goods」扔在地上后就径直冲进最近一间房间的厕所里呕吐了起来。  
“王马君……你还好吗？”  
少年顾不得自己被摔疼了的身体，立马跑到厕所门前想去看看里面的人的情况。  
然而厕所的门被王马反锁住，他只能在门口急得团团转，听着里面的干呕声，少年既着急又心疼。他做不到任何事，只能去服务前台后找了一块相对干净的毛巾等在厕所门前。  
没过多久，王马扶着墙走了出来，有气无力地靠在房间门边。在电筒的灯光下，他的脸色很糟糕，仿佛一片白纸，也正因如此少年就更不会忽视他嘴角那一抹鲜红的颜色。  
“王马君！”  
“呵呵，没什么……刚才咬到舌头了，这是给我的？谢谢。”  
他接过「Goods」手中的毛巾，擦去了嘴角的血。  
这时他有点精神恍惚，擦过脸之后他这一个动作保持了很久，像是在发呆一样不知道在看什么。  
少年很担心地拍了拍他的肩膀，关心道：“你真的没事吗？”  
“啊……”  
这一动作让他如梦初醒，嘴角扯出一个不是很好看的笑容道：“尼嘻嘻……我怎么会有事……我有点累了，这些给你……能天使来了再叫醒我。”  
说完他把毛巾和身上背着的枪与长匣一同扔给了少年，随后便晃晃悠悠地走身后的床铺，一头扎了进去。  
少年收拾好东西，走到床前想关心一下倒下的王马，却发现他已经睡着了，直到这时候他才发现自己根本没有好好看过他。  
他是谢拉格附近很少见的一类卡斯特，拥有一对柔软的耳朵，它们软软地垂在脸旁，看起来很年幼，没有见识过他本事的人一定会被他纯良的外表所欺骗吧，然后吃一个大苦头。  
菲林的少年趴在他床边伸手轻轻地捏了捏他的耳朵，很软很舒服，不过对方似乎不是很舒服，发出了不高兴的呢喃。  
他悻悻地收回了手，继续静静地呆在床边看着王马。  
少年想：他只是一个快递员，为什么要做到这份上？把自己弄到这样虚弱……之前他为什么不允许自己靠近？是生气了吗？现在消气了吗？这次运送结束之后，还有机会见面吗？我还有机会告诉你我的名字吗？  
他越想越觉得有些低落，叹了口气，悠悠地站起身为王马盖上被子后，蹑手蹑脚地离开了这个房间。  
※  
少年没有躲进别的房间，因为他知道躲在别的房间里不仅无法警戒，而且有敌人来了他更加没办法第一时间保护受伤的王马，因此他选择蜷缩在服务台后。  
王马的枪他放在手边，长匣里的东西他已经拿出来了，那是一把细长的刀，形似过去的武士刀。他把刀放在脚前，距离自己只有10cm的地方，直勾勾地盯着它看。  
这把刀他很熟悉，这是他家传下来的传家宝，据说拥有很强的力量，但是能使用的人少之又少，大部分人都在它的力量下变成了冰块。  
过去无论爷爷如何锻炼他，少年都一直拒绝使用它，直到如今他被整合运动绑架到这里，这是他第一次渴望它的力量，他渴望能成为王马身边的战力。  
然而他依旧害怕，害怕自己有可能会因为它的力量而毁灭，最终什么都没有做到，给帮助他的人留下无尽的绝望。  
想着想着，他的眼皮逐渐耷拉下去，不知何时他靠在墙壁上睡着了。  
“喂……喂——咕酱，咕酱……”  
睡梦中他感觉有人在叫他，「咕酱」这个名字他其实一点都不讨厌，尤其是王马喊他的时候，总觉得有点可爱。  
半梦半醒间，少年轻轻拍开了摇晃他肩膀的手道：“呜……王马、君，别、别闹……”  
“咕酱，王马去哪儿了？”  
听到这个问题「Goods」的瞌睡立马醒了，眼前是有点灰头土脸的能天使，不过看得出来她没有受伤。  
“他，他不在房间吗？”  
“我找了一圈，哪里都没看见他。”  
少年立马起身冲进王马休息的那个房间，正如能天使所言，这里没有任何人。  
床铺还有点余温，原本躺在上面的人应该才离开没多久。  
他站在房间的正中央，高速思考着各种可能性。  
门与窗都没有损伤，也没有打斗的痕迹，可以说明他的离开并不是有人强行将他带走。  
那有可能是他自愿与谁离开的吗？  
不，王马并没有理由这么做，他可是整天把企鹅物流的服务宗旨挂在嘴边的人，怎么可能丢下他的货物自己一个人走了。  
而能天使刚走进这里，并没有在外面看到奇怪的人，他应该还在这幢大楼里。  
他是藏起来了吗？  
那他有什么藏起来的理由吗？  
「Goods」结合王马昨天种种奇怪的表现，他有理由相信身上一定是发生了什么变化，要让自己离远点，或者一个人远离。  
“能天使小姐，请告诉我……王马是不是有什么事瞒着我？”  
这个活泼的少女脸上难得露出了严肃的表情，她沉默片刻后回答：“他有矿石病。”  
矿石病，这个时代的癌症，无法被治愈，只能尽可能地延缓发作。患者体内会长出源石结晶，最终源石碎片会从他们的体内爆裂而出，在痛苦中结束他们的一生。  
那个绿莹莹的棒棒糖是他的药吗？  
他失去了药剂，因此想让自己离得远点来保护我不被感染吗？  
刚才那是利用体内的源石爆发出来的力量吗？  
为什么他什么都不说？为什么要什么都自己扛下来？  
他想一个人消失吗！他的工作怎么办？他的货物还没运送到目的地！  
震惊、愤怒、后悔、不甘萦绕在少年的心头，反而令他无比的冷静，他站在这个混蛋的角度思考了一下。  
“能天使小姐，你到的时候没有见到他吧？”  
“没有。”  
“我知道他在哪里了。”  
※  
周身的疼痛令王马产生了幻觉，他感觉身体内的石头们正在窃窃私语。  
【这个身体也不行了呢。】  
“哈……”  
【是的呢，是的呢~接下去我们去那儿好呢？】  
“呜……”  
【那个美女天使怎么样呢~】  
【好啊~好啊~】  
“哈啊……”  
【那个帅气的菲林的小伙子怎么样呢~】  
【好啊~好啊~】  
不行！  
耳边尽是这群石头叽叽喳喳的吵闹声，它们在欢呼解放，庆祝新的未来。  
他踉踉跄跄地走到地下室，蜷缩在一个小小的角落里，他不想也不能让咕酱因为他而感染这个诅咒。  
这里也许就是自己的葬身之所吧。  
他如此自嘲着。  
他真的一点点都不想死，自从两年前染上了这个该死的病，每一天他都在努力活着，然而这回是为什么呢？  
也许帅哥就是有特权吧。  
“王……王马……”  
啊啊，这群该死的石头，连他的声音都能模仿出来了吗？不过在死之前能做这样美梦，也算是它们最后的怜悯了吧。  
“王马君，醒一醒，睁开眼！”  
真可惜啊，直到最后都没能知道咕酱的名字……  
“他是不是快爆了？”  
这令人不快的女人的声音为什么会出现在美梦里！  
王马艰难地睁开眼睛，朦胧中他看到「Goods」抱着自己正在哭泣，他很想为他拭去泪水，不过手根本没力气。而能天使就站在他的身后，一脸微妙地盯着自己看。  
“我怎么觉得这句话我在哪里听到过……”  
能天使知道这是对她说的话，失礼的话被听到了，她立马装傻道：“是吗？你的错觉。”  
一来二去，王马逐渐恢复了一些精神，他有点无语地说道：“我就算是要爆炸，也要爬到你身上再炸！”  
“饶了我吧，我还想多活几年。”  
他懒得理睬这个女人，看着眼前的少年悠悠地问：“你怎么来了？”  
“那王马君你一个人在这里做什么？”  
“哈哈……我在这里休息啊……这里宽敞……又安静……”  
王马这时候已经没有什么力气说话了，他一停一顿说着显而易见的谎言，根本不需要分析便可以拆穿。  
“骗子。”  
“哈哈，对啊……我就是个骗子……”说了这么多话，他有点力不从心，稍微休息了一会儿，目光越过「Goods」看向后面的能天使，随后再次开口道：“99.9%保证货物送达……企鹅物流说到做到……不过我做不到了……”  
“不行。”  
“接下去的路……”  
“闭嘴……”  
听着王马仿佛遗言一样的话，「Goods」抱着他的手逐渐收紧，不知因为害怕还是愤怒，他的手不住地颤抖，他不希望对方再说下去。  
“……就让能天使带你去罗德岛了……谁要我是个骗子……”  
“烦死了！”  
话音刚落，王马感觉有什么堵住了他的双唇，略显暴力的舌撬开他的牙关侵入口中，毫无技巧地舔过他的每一寸粘膜。  
“唔……不、唔！哈……放……放开……嗯！”  
他想推开抱着他的人，奈何现在的他没有一点力气。  
“不、后面……呜、能天……”  
“哇偶~”被提到名字的少女吹了一声口哨，坐在门边的箱子上笑盈盈地开口道：“不用管我，你们继续。”  
“嗯嗯嗯……”  
不知过了多久，直到怀中的人没了动作，少年才放开满脸通红的小兔子，舌尖牵扯出一条细细的银丝，恋恋不舍。  
此时王马的状态似乎更加不好了，虽然满脸通红，但也因为缺氧变得有些精神恍惚，双唇微启，嘴角有溢出的唾液来不及被拭去，无不展现出色情。  
“王、王马君……”  
少年像是做错了事的小孩子，耳朵也耷拉了下来，小心翼翼地触碰怀里的人，生怕他会生气。  
“哈……该说太小看你了呢，还是说你不怕死呢？”  
“对不起……”  
“……你知道我是感染者，这么做是想跟我殉情吗？”  
少年沉默了下来，王马看着这样的他，也冷静了不少。他觉得这只猫只是头脑发热做事没经过大脑，事后一定在后悔，也许下一刻就会丢下他然后离开。  
可惜他错了，少年将他抱得更加紧，微微点头轻声回答道：“嗯。”  
听到这样的告白，王马感觉自己的脸上又有火烧了起来。  
“气氛正好的时候打扰到你们，真是不好意思，不过我觉得整合运动已经在附近了，现在该怎么办？”  
“能天使……你不知道打扰人谈恋爱会被驴踢吗？”  
“阿米娅才不会踢我。”  
“听到这话阿米娅才要踢你……呜……”突然王马难受地小幅挣扎起来，他捂着肚子在「Goods」的怀里蜷缩成一团。  
“王马！”  
“他没多少时间了，你真的要就这么留在这里陪他吗？”  
少年握紧了一下拳头，随即又松开，他微笑着说道：“王马君，我并不想殉情，我想跟你一起活下去，所以这次换我来保护你了。”  
他找来一张闲置的床垫，将王马温柔地放在上面，揉了揉对方柔软的耳朵后便想转身离开。  
可衣角突然被对方拉住，他说：“我是企鹅物流的「Dice」，本名王马小吉……”  
少年明白王马想知道什么，他转过身轻柔地握住对方的手开口道：“我是谢拉格附近森林里出生的菲林，没有所属，名为最原终一。”  
“最原……哈哈，奇怪的名字……”王马停顿了一下，给他了一个无比温柔的笑容：“初次见面，小最原，那么我就拜托你了，不要乱来。”  
“嗯，我走了。”  
少年离开地下室后，能天使从箱子上跳了下来，走到王马跟前，这时他已经起身坐了起来。  
“你还撑得住吗？”  
“勉强。”  
她叹了口气，从腰后掏出一把手枪放在王马面前。  
“虽然可能性不大，但是我还是要把这个给你。只有一颗子弹，你知道用途。”  
王马瞟了一眼，平静地收下了枪。  
“我知道，谢了。”  
“不要死了。你死了，他会伤心的。”  
“我尽量。你也保护好他，别让他受太重的伤害。”  
“了解，我尽量。”  
※  
能天使离开地下室回到大厅的时候，最原摘掉了一直戴着的兜帽，正拿着之前他盯着的那把刀站在大厅里。  
“你的武器就是它？感觉也没什么嘛。”  
“哈哈，因为能天使小姐已经很强了，弱小的我们只能追求这些东西的庇护，究竟它会不会认可我只能看接下去的行动了。”  
“整合运动到了，你准备好了吗？”  
最原微笑着拔出了他的刀，瞬间空气中升起了一层白雾，他的四周也结上了一层薄薄的冰。闪耀着蓝色纹路的武士刀散发着强烈的寒气，最原的手指也因此被冻得发麻。  
然而似乎是他的觉悟获得了刀的认可，他的身上并没有出现冰冻的痕迹。他的身影在白雾中若隐若现，只有闪耀着蓝色光芒的眼睛格外醒目。  
仅是一挥，他眼前数个整合运动的成员应声倒地，仔细一看他们的身体均被厚厚的冰所覆盖。  
这样的能力，仿佛刚才他们遇到的雪白的卡斯特。  
这样的个人秀自然没有能天使出场的份，她站在高处为最原打去漏网之鱼，打了个寒战，自言自语道：“好冷……呜哇，真可怕……就像真的雪怪一样。”  
  
08 回家  
今天是杰西卡负责警戒的日子，她叼着小饼干站在夹板上。虽然芙兰卡告诫过她，再吃就要胖了，但是小饼干的味道实在是太好，令她无法抗拒。  
突然她发现有冰霜的气息快速靠近罗德岛的移动船，从速度分析应该是有什么人正在跑向罗德岛。  
她先是口头警告，当然她忘记了这里很高，喊话根本听不到。发现对方没有停下来的意思，紧接着她直接鸣枪示警，然而对方依旧不想停下。  
“你再不停下我就要开……诶？”  
突然有一只手按在了她的枪上，对方微笑着摇了摇头，示意下面的孩子并没有威胁。  
※  
最原突出整合运动的重重包围，终于来到了罗德岛。  
中途他似乎听到了枪声，可这一路上枪声已成“欢迎”他到来的乐曲，仅仅是一个多余的音符还不足以引起他的重视。  
罗德岛的移动船很大，大到最原根本找不到入口在哪里。到达它的脚下已花光了他所有的力气，他已经没有体力在继续寻找入口了。  
一阵眩晕袭来，他体力不支倒在了移动船下的沙地上。  
在他昏迷前，他一直在喃喃自语。  
“救……救救王马……药……请救救他……”  
突然有谁的手轻柔地捂住了他的眼睛，她轻声说：“你已经很努力了，接下来就交给我们吧。”  
这个声音似乎有魔力，没有任何证据她会去救王马，可最原对她交付了信任。  
放松下来之后，他才发现自己有多么累，意识不受控制地坠入黑暗之中。  
※  
最原醒来的时候已是第二天中午，这里是一个干净整洁的白色房间，而能天使正坐在他的边上打瞌睡。  
他看见这位少女便着急地摇醒她问：“王、王马呢？”  
少女被从睡梦中拉醒，还迷糊着，一时间想不起来自己为什么在这里，她问：“什么王马？”  
发现能天使这里问不出东西，他便想自己去找别人问问，但双腿一落地便软绵绵地跪倒在地上。  
这时能天使的瞌睡虫都被吓跑了，她抓了抓头发，蹲在最原身边说：“你以为你只是跑了800米吗？也不看看你跑了多远。医生说了，你的刀虽然很厉害，但是有太强的反噬作用。幸好这里是罗德岛，否则就等着被冻到截肢吧。”  
“那王马呢？他怎么样？”  
能天使很无奈地看了他一眼，将他像拎小猫一样提到了床上。  
“他没事，病情控制住了，虽然药量增加了，但是很快你的小兔子就要回来咯。”  
“不、不是我的……”  
“呼呼，还说不是你的……要吃苹果派吗？这是切尔诺伯格里那家店最后一份苹果派了。”  
最原接过这个甜点，吃了一小口，很甜，很好吃。  
窗帘的一角被吹起，带来了硝烟的气息。  
他知道自己关心的人正安静地睡在另一张床上，他们得救了，他是幸运的，而其他人呢？  
没有答案，这个世界上每个人自顾不暇，能保护好自己的爱人已经是竭尽全力。  
最原摇了摇有点疼痛的头，决定把这些哲学的东西统统丢出大脑。  
他盯着眼前咬了一口的苹果派，他觉得王马一定喜欢甜食，便把它包了起来，等待他所关心的人再回到他的身边。  
  
Free Talk  
这篇文真的是突发中的突发，玩了明日方舟后很喜欢它的设定，脑洞大开，立刻爆肝，头发掉光……不过看在我头发掉光的份上，结尾马虎了点就放过我吧( *´°`*)  
以下设定：  
最原终一（代号“终”Syu）（★★★★★）  
挪威森林猫→菲林，出身谢拉格附近的森林里，祖先是从东国搬过去的，后隶属于罗德岛制药。  
有一把祖传的冰霜之刃，整合运动就是为了这把刀而绑架了他。  
因为控制不了刀的能力，很长一段时间都在训练，并没有参与实战。  
  
王马小吉（代号“方块”Dice）（★★★★★★）  
垂耳兔→卡特斯，出身雷姆必拓，隶属于企鹅物流的独立小队。  
患有矿石病，轻度三级，有转为中度的风险。事件后转为中度二级，吃药依然可以抑制，偶尔会有石头说话的幻听，兴致起来了会跟它们对话。  
源石结晶在消化系统上，所以他吃不了太多东西，稍微吃一点就会饱，但是由于源石提供能量，他活动并没有太大问题，只要别长时间高强度运动……  
平时会含着带有营养剂和治疗用药的棒棒糖补充能量，因为颜色实在像是聚合剂，所以总被人怀疑是不是生物。  
  
  
  
  
名字叫做“椿”的章鱼博士  
2019.6.5   



End file.
